1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and means for mounting a fuel pump to a fuel tank, particularly a fuel tank of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a fuel pump for an automobile, a centrifugal pump employing an impeller is mostly used. Since a centrifugal pump has generally no substantial drawing ability, an effective pumping action is not always obtained if the pump is optionally positioned relative to the fuel tank with an inlet port of the tank being connected to an internal space of the tank by means of an optional conduit means. Conventionally, therefore, the centrifugal pump is positioned within the fuel tanks at a lower portion of the tank internal space so that the pump is steeped in a bath of fuel. Thus, fuel is automatically supplied to the inlet port of the pump due to the gravity of the liquid fuel. In this method of mounting a fuel pump to a fuel tank, a pump mounting structure such as a stay, flange, etc., must be provided within the tank, rendering the drawback that individual designs of the mounting structure, i.e. shapes and positions of the stay, flange, etc. are required for individual fuel tanks according to the variety of automobile types, thereby complicating the manufacture of fuel tank assemblies with a corresponding increase in the manufacturing cost. Nevertheless, the centrifugal fuel pump has been used because its structure is simple and compact enough to compensate for the aforementioned drawback.